The heart of a summoner
by realdarkangel
Summary: xover with all the final fantasy games. Harry never went to the Dursleys, someone else found him. Now with some crazy sprits in his head, Harrys gonna show poeple that he's nobodys Golden Boy. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Why me**

Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Sorry bout spelling couldn't spell to save me life. This chapter just back ground info, next chap will include Harry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP, only thing mine is plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden Boy.

That what most people though Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived, would become. Dumbledores' 'Golden Boy.' Someone who would do no wrongs and lives up to everyone's exaction's. And why…

For the simple reason that he, as a little one-year-old, did something that no full-grown wizard or witch could do. Defeat the most evil wizard there was. Tom Riddle, or mostly know of as Lord Voldemort; but most magical people called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-who, or the Dark Lord. Every young child was brought up knowing the tale of the Boy-Who-Lived.

How on Halloween Voldemort came to kill young Harry and his mother and father. Both parents were killed, but for some unknown reason the killing curse backfired when Harry was attacked. Voldemort was no more. Dumbledore then placed young Harry with his aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley at number four Privet Drive. To grow up away from all the fame and remaining Death Eaters. And when he turned eleven he would go to Hogwarts and learn about the world of magic he was born to.

Of course, nothing goes to plan when it comes to Harry Potter.

When the letters were sent out to people who would become First Years in September, the letter for Mr. Potter came back. Unopened. Word got out fast and searches were started.

Days passed. Still no sign of young Potter. Ms. Dursley told Aurors that Harry Potter, her nephew, the Saviour of the wizardry world was left in an ally on November 1st eleven years ago. No one could ask Mr. Dursley were he left Harry because he mysteriously died at work. The only mark was a small bruise under his pig-like nose. No one was seen doing in or out of his office until around 2pm when his boss wanted to promote him for his good work.

People know that Harry wasn't dead because of a piece of charmed parchment. It changed colour depending on Harry's mood. It was something Lily though up before she went into hiding. It was that piece of parchment that told Dumbledore that the Potters were being attacked.

The parchment was forever changing colour, but was never black; for black would mean death. Lily draw a key that showed all the possible colours the parchment could change and what each colour meant.

Days were slowly becoming months, and still no sign of the Hero of wizards' world-wide.

And to make worst, Voldemort returned. One of his Death Eaters got hold of the Philosopher's Stone, but only got a new, stronger body from it. He was now also looking for young Harry, but for what reasons no one knew. All the while slowly gaining all his former followers and more.

Days later, someone thought dead was found alive and working for the Dark Lord. Peter Pettigrew. The Ministry of Magic put him on trial that day. He told them everything about how he was the Potters secret keeper and betrayed them, how he faked his own death. Sirius Black was sent free, he got a job at the Ministry even though he was getting money for being wrongly accused. Remus Lupin worked at Hogwarts as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

But that didn't help much.

Things were bad. Everyone was getting more and more jumpy, with only one thing on his or her minds:

**_Where was Harry Potter! _**

Please review, be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The heart of a summoner 

Chapter 2

Wow. You reviews make me so happy . If you know any HPFF crossovers, please tell me. I can't find that many X. I changed the timeline 'cause I get really, really, REALLY confused.

Disclaimer: don't own HP or FF, if I did then I wouldn't need to go to the hell-hold called school.

Now, on with the show!

_(This means dreams .)_

Things were not going so well for a spirit know as Auron. No, when other people died, they could rest in peace; but for the ex-guardian he had go on a mission for the Aeons.

"Go find the young boy with the ability to finally harvest all of our power, they said. As if there's a being who could do that. Not even the great Lady Yuna could. Yet they expect a young boy to!" As you can tell, Auron was not in a happy mood, far from one in fact.

The aeons' were divine spirits that could come and aid someone in battle. Each aeon had its own unique power and characterists, and lived to protect their master. But only an ancient advanced race of beings could call forth the energy needed. This race were called the Summoners; but their race died out eons ago, when the earth was still young and beings of true great power were walking on it.

Auron was sent back to the earth on Halloween (SP?) 1990, after the boys' power had awakened. He tracked the power signal to a small neighbourhood in Surrey (SP?) around seven in the morning on November 1st; how was he suppose to know how much England had changed over the millennia's. At seven thirty, he found the source, the young boy no older then a year.

As Auron walked near the house, a fat man, if that's what you could call him, walked out of the house, picked up the child roughly, put it into what look like a car, "cars were better looking when Summoners' made them" thought Auron and drove off.

"I was so close! Why do they disappear when I'm so close!" Auron fumed.

Two hours later, Auron found the boy in an alley in some part of a city. A sign said the city was called London. Auron was starting to like this young boy; so far it hadn't made a sound. Quite children were so much nicer than loud ones. Picking up the small bundle, Auron couldn't help but be mesmerised by his bright, glowing emerald eyes. The child looked up to him with fear in his eyes', but who could blame the young boy. He wakes up on someone's doorstep, taken to a dark, damp, smelly alley, left there for what seems an eternity. To have a tall man (Auron was around 6"6.) in a blood red cloak and grey hair pick him up.

"Hello little one. Tell me, what is your name." He asked in his gentlest voice, which didn't sound very gentle.

Not many people know, but little Harry Potter was very smart for his age. He learned to walk at the tender age of nine months; he learned how to speak by his 1st birthday, but so far he could only say a few worlds. One of the being his name.

"Har'y" he said in a gurgle.

"Harry? How… nice. My name, just so you know for when we meet again, is Auron. Now little one, sleep."

Harry's eyes' felt heavy. The next thing he knew was that sleep overcame his wanting for his mummy and daddy and Patfoot and Moony. Thinking about them made him think about what happened the other night. The man in black robes with red eyes' and that horrid voice that made fun of his mummy. Unknown to Harry, tears feel from his closed eyes' leaving a streak of crystal along his cheek.

"_Harry." That voice was familiar; but where Harry had heard it before, he didn't know._

"_Harry. Its' okay little one, your safe know." The area around Harry changed from a pitch black, to a blinding white. That's when he realised that he was still in a one and a half year olds body, but had the knowledge of a five year old. _

"_H-hello?" Harry's voice was softer and quitter than he wanted._

"_Hello Harry." The speaker came into view. She was a beautiful lady, with blue skin. Her long hair that went to her knees' and the colour of fresh, fallen snow. She wore what looked like a bikini, which was changed colours: from white and pale blue to silver and a soft purple._

_Harry said the first thing that came to his small mind, no matter how odd it sounded:_

"_I know you"_

"_Yes, little one, you know us. My name is Shiva, the ice goddess. We are your aeons, my child." Unlike her appearance, Shiva's voice was full of warmth and kindness._

"_We?"_

"_Yes._ _Quezacotl, Ifrit, Siren, Diablos, The Brothers, Carbuncle, Leviathan, Pandemona, Alexander, Bahamut, and I are your birth aeons." As they names were called, each aeon appeared, bowing to Harry. Two other aeons appeared, one looked like some sort of warrior in red, while the other one was a huge shadow. _

"_Birth aeons?" Harry was totally lost._

"_We are the aeons that your are born with._ _Yojimbo, the one in red, is also an aeon, but he is only a teacher. While the shadow aeon is called Eden. You should feel lucky, for he is the master of aeons, your creator. He will only show himself to beings that he feels' are worthy to be in his precedence. There are many more aeons in the world, but they can only be summoned once they have been Drawed from where they are trapped; in time, you will be able to feel our power and summon it with out trying. You might become strong each to summon Eden."_

"_How come?"_

"_Simple, you are a summoner."_

"_A what?"_

"_A summoner. An _ancient advanced race of beings_ that could call forth the power of nature and make it do their will. We aeons represent the different elements of nature. Unfortunately, summoners' have become extinct; you are the only one in the world. _

_But you need training and a good life. So we have decided to send you to a time where you will grow up with a happy family. When you wake up you will be with them. They will teach you the basics' of you need to know. Auron will come and collect you when you are ready. _

_You need to remember everything that has happened to you so far in your life, so we are going to give _Carbuncle_ a body. He will be there when you wake up. He will have a copy of all your memory and will always be by you side._

_Good luck, little one. You will need it."_

_The world went black and Harry started to dream of a huge man and a flying bike._

There you go. Hope you liked it. Now press that little button and review. Good, bad I don't care .


	3. Chapter 3

The heart of a summoner

Chapter 3

Hiya thanks for the reviews. I know I only updated a few days ago, but I have NO (mock) EXAMS tomorrow! So I don't need to revise (not that I do anyway) I was watching Punk'd and Viva La Bam and got inspired to write this. Hope you like it; it's only a filler chapter, but shows how the aeons act when no ones'around.

Disclaimer: not mine

Harry had just left and Eden had disappeared.

"Well, that went well, don't ca think?" said Pandemona, in a cheery voice.

"…Eden appeared, kinda, so that must be good." Answered Quezacotl.

"Who cares'. He's only a kid; properly a weakling as well." Stated Diablos, looking around with disinterest.

"At least he's creative. I mean, just look at his dreams." The younger of the Brothers stated happily.

"And cute" Added Siren with a giggle as she petted Carbuncle, who purred in satisfaction.

"Who cares about a dumb kids dream. And you could of put some clothes on Siren!"

"Oh shut up Ifrit. Why don't you go blow something up already!"

"Make me Icy." All other aeons sat in a comfortable position watching the two opposites. Fire and ice never seemed to get along. Siren, as always, sitting on a rock with no clothes on.

"Your nothing but hot air!"

"At least I don't lie to our charge!"

"Lie? When did I lie to him?"

"You lied to him by being all nice and friendly!"

"Maybe I wanted to be nice to him unlike you!"

"You're the ice goddess!"

"You're nothing but a fire demon!"

"At least I don't need to look nice!"

"Your nothing but useless, smelly hot air you big git!"

"Well sssorry ice queen!"

"Why you little…"

While the fire and ice aeons carried on their shouting competition, the others were thinking about other problems. Finally Yojimbo had, had enough. Standing up he shouted:

"ENOUGH! Will you to stop bickering! Your over ten thousand years old, not ten years."

"Sorry Yojimbo." The two aeons said in union, glaring at each other.

"Good. Now back to the other problem. The boy."

"We need to sort out how he will look. If we sent him back in time the way he looks now, people will be able to know what he is capable of. He will have his horn as well, its' already started to grow."

"Siren I'm surprised, you though about something instead of just opening your big mouth." Ifrit said in mock shock.

"Ifrit stop being mean to everyone, we need to sort this out." Pandemona said, slowly getting annoyed.

"Thank you Pandemona."

"Your welcome Yojimbo."

"First, who will train him until he is ready to start the School?" Yojimbos' tone of voice made all the aeons do as he said.

"Why not the great Lady Yuna?" Bahamut asked.

"No. She would not rise any children. Once their _Eternal Clam_ was restore she left to join her beloved in the Realm of Sprits. We couldn't sent him to her." Alexander was always sticking to the rules, and to be honest Alexander though she wasn't all that great. She left for the dead the first chance she got.

"Why not the time when Summoners' had grown horns? They got to teach him more about summoning." Even though both the Brothers' talked at once, it sounded like just one voice.

"Yes! And the time when the Queen was a summoner!" Siren said, opening her mouth before thinking.

"You just like monkey-boy." Bahamut said in a bored voice.

"DO NOT." Cried out Siren.

"Do too."

"NOT!"

"Do."

"That's IT. Will you all concentrate for one god damn minute" Yojimbo rarely, if ever, lost his temper. So when he did, you had to have really made him mad. Why do they only behave when Eden is around, he thought to himself.

"We're sorry Yojimbo." They all uttered, looking down.

"Carbuncle, go now. You will never leave the boy's side. We will keep in touch." With that said, Carbuncle got up a disappeared; only to reappear in the arms of a small boy, purring softly to relax the small child. The aeons finally decided where to sent the young child, who would rise him and what he would look like.

Well, there you go . Hope you like it. Please, please, please review, they made my day, don't really care if they're good, bad or full of my spelling mistakes.

**What year should Harry be when he goes to Hogwarts?**

**Second**

**Third**

**Fourth**

**Or fifth**

Add you answer in your reviews.

Also, how does the beta-thing work? I'm dumb and need to know!


	4. Chapter 4

The heart of a summoner

Chapter 4

I'm back. Aren't you lucky . Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. (Yes, I am on a sugar rush XP)

Disclaimer: not mine, if it was, I'd be rich, but mine poor.

Ever since Garnet Til Alexandros 17th become Queen, the kingdom Alexandria had become the most populous kingdom. Garnet, or Dagger as her closed friends called her, was the most loved, and extremely beautiful, Queen in the history of the planet. Garnets time as Queen was nicknamed the Golden Era; mostly because it was the only time that there was jobs for everyone, so the people had nice homes and money for clothes and food. There were no thieves or beggars in Alexandria, unlike most of the other towns and kingdoms.

Most were still recovering from the war. Lives were being rebuilt like the towns and countryside. There was also the problem of the increasing number of monsters, mostly dragons, so if homes were not being built or food being harvest, people were fighting monsters. Some people turned it into a full-time job, going from town to town being paid to kill monsters.

But no one would easily forget what Garnets mother did. Who could forget the gigantic monsters that she called to destroy her enemies?

You see, Queen Brahne of Alexandria was using highly advanced magical weapons to terrorize the neighboring kingdoms. Brahne was thought of as the most ugly person to every existed and people couldn't understand how she could give birth to someone as pretty as Garnet. Of cause what most people didn't know was that the real Garnet died when she was a young child, but a few days later, when the King and Queen were walking down the beach, they found a small boat laid shipwreck. But what really caught they attention was the cries of a small girl; who look just like Garnet, but with a small horn on her forehead. The Princess grow up not knowing that she wasn't the real Garnet.

It was only when Garnet ran away did she learn of what her _mother_ was keeping from her. Garnet ran away during a show on her sixteenth birthday to find someone who could (and would) be able to stop the Queen. She befriended a band of bandits, who were lead by a skilled thief, called Zidane, who were intending to kidnap her because they what'd to stop Brahne's desire to dominate the world. But they soon found out that the Queens plan were only a cover for something else, the people who know what it was were told by Queen Garnet not to tell a soul about it.

20 year old Queen Garnet looked towards the stage, not really paying attention to the show that was celebrating the day the Golden Era had started. _Four years. Has it really been that long? _Two years ago Garnet and Zidane (or no good bandit, as Adelbert Steiner called him or monkey-boy by Amarant Coral) got official married, much to the delight of the people. Everyone but Steiner and Eiko Carol; Steiner still hated Zidane for kidnapping Garnet – even though she left on her own- and Eiko was still in love with Zidane.

Over the past two years Garnet and Zidane had been trying to have a child, but were unsuccessful.

Zidane, releasing that the love of his life was not happy, look over to she if she was okay.

"Dagger, love are you okay?" he asked in a whisper. Dagger had become her pet-name, the only time he didn't call her it was when other people were around.

"I'm fine Zidane"

"You should be happy, you love these shows and everyone's here." He said stroking her light brown hair that was slowly growing to its original length, it was now midway down her back.

It was true, everyone was there. Vivi Ornitier and all his children where sitting in the front row, Freya Crescent and Pick (think that's his name) where sitting next to Vivi, Amarant Coral was siting in the shadows and even Quina Quen had managed to stop eating long enough to enjoy the show.

The performers where none other then Zidane's old group of bandits. Princess Eiko was siting next to Garnet watching the play as if it was a lifeline. Her light purple dress matching her bow, her horn was 12 inches long and still looked like it was made of gold. Garnet wished Brahne had kept her horn. In the chairs in front of the platform that Garnet and Zidane were sitting on was the King and Queen of a neighboring kingdom, Garnet's uncle and aunt. Cid (AN: is it me or is there someone called Cid in nearly all FF games?) looked older since he toke in Eiko, but looked happier than Garnet could remember; her aunt still look beautiful in her pale purple dress that look like a bigger version of Eikos', not that anyone cared.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise and a bright white light from behind the thrones that caught everyone's attention. When the light started to disappear everyone could see an old, worn out looking man who's aura cried power. A strange looking sword hanging from his wrist.

But what really caught peoples attention was the small bundle in his arms that was making a whimpering noise.

There you go. Finished. Two weeks off, so I'll try to update quickly . Again thanks to all my lovely reviews.

Polls still open.

Now press that button that says REVIEW please, pretty please :P


	5. Chapter 5

The heart of a summoner

Chapter 5

I'm trying to make chapters longer, but sometimes I get bored and update.

Disclaimer: I wish…

"WHAT! You want the King and Queen to do WHAT!" Came the voice of Adelbert Steiner. Once the man had appeared, they had moved to a room just off the throne room.

"To raise this young child." Came to annoyed reply.

"And why should he? Why should my Zidane raise _him_?" asked Eiko.

"Why not? I already like him." said Zidane, looking over Garnet's shoulder at the small bundle in her arms.

"We'll do it." Garnet suddenly said, shocking everyone.

"Thank you. Please raise and train him well." With that said, the mysterious man disappeared the same way he appeared.

"My Queen, do you think this is wise? We know nothing…"

"_We know_ that he is a Summoner."

"He is?" everyone said at once.

"Yes, look," Garnet removed the blanket, showing the face of a young boy; no more then a year old. He had a wild-looking brown hair; a face that looked like it was carved from marble, lightly tanned skin, a cute small nose and soft pink lips. A thin lighting shaped cut was healing on his forehead, but what got really caught everyone's attention was a small sliver horn growing out of his forehead.

"Wow." Vivi said in awe.

"He's beautiful" muttered Freya.

"What name?" asked Quina.

"He never said." Answered Zidane stroking the sleeping child's hair.

"Well, if you are going to raise him, you'll going to need to name him." said Amarant.

"Maybe he knows his name?" voiced Vivi.

"He's no more then two years old! How could he know his name!" shouted Steiner.

"Because we Summoner learn things at a very young age because of how long and hard it is to learn the art of summoning." Replied Eiko glaring at the young boy.

"What is you name little one?" asked Garnet in a soft voice.

"Har'y" he said in a gurgle, looking at them with his bright emerald eyes. Eyes that mesmerize everyone.

"Harry?" said Zidane, unsure if that was what he meant.

Harry turned to look at Zidane confirming that, that was his name. Vivi let out a loud gasp as the bundle moved as a small head popped out.

"That can't be, it's impossible! We lost the power to summon after Zidane came back. HOW CAN HE SUMMON!" Cried Eiko, looking about ready to kill the child.

"Who that?" Quina asked looking at Garnet, wanting to know if he could eat it.

"That is Carbuncle. He is the Spirit of Protection." She answered stroking the ruby imbed in he's head. Its fur was a pale turquoise color, the bright imbed ruby sat in middle of its forehead. It was the size of a small dog, but had the build of a cat and its ears were like a rabbits'. It was now purring loudly.

"We'll raise Harry, but I also want him to know how to fight and defend himself. We maybe at peace, but the number of monster's is increasing and this Golden Era wont last forever." Garnet said the last part softly, looking at each one of them in the eye.

Short I know but I promise that it will pick up in the next chapter!

Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review


	6. Chapter 6

The heart of a summoner

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:…

…

…

… I wish

Sorry it take soon long, but I haven't been very well and then the NTL (we get the Internet and phone from them) broke and as soon as that was fixed, the computer breaks! I as had to prepare my progress file for my college interview. And right now, my life SUCKS!

A/N: the names Ryuu and Ashura come from a manga I love called RG VEDA. They're my fav characters

* * *

Raising any child is hard work. First, there's the waking up at all hours of the night to the sound of crying. Then, there's the temper tantrum and sudden outburst of fits. There's also the pointless questions they ask to wind adults up and the food fights you can always find yourself in at meal times. Most young people agree that you have to be insane, or very stupid, to want any child before your twenty-nine, because after twenty-nine, you've done nearly everything you're parents told you no to, and lived the most enjoyable part of your life.

If raising a normal child is hard, try raising a young boy, who happens to a fun loving summoner. Harry Potter, now called Prince Harry Ryuu Ashura Alexandros or commonly know as Prince Ryuu Ashura Alexandros was growing up a lot like Zidane; and it was becoming bloody annoying! Ryuu grow up not knowing were he came from and that he wasn't the real child of Zidane and Garnet. He went by the name Ashura, mainly because he didn't like the name Ryuu all that much.

Ashura's favorite trick was to disappear and reappear in odd places. He also had a gift at making things you needed to float away, just when you were going to grab it, even if he was in a different room on a different floor!

While everyone in the palace was kept on their toes because of young Ashura, the people of Alexandria and Lindblum (his favorite place ever since Zidane took him there to show him to his old band of friends/thieves and thieves-in-training) only saw him as a little angel and a blessing.

When Eiko said a Summoner learns things at a fast rate, she really meant it. A few weeks after agreeing to raise him, he was already walking around, taking everything about the palace in and learning all the secret passages. He also had a turquoise shadow with him no matters were he was and could be seen taking to it as if the animal could understand. He learned how to read within months and by the age of five, had read everything in the library; and put everything he learned to good use, even though it was to pull tricks and get people to do things he wanted. Everyone was teaching him when he turned five. Zidane had started to teach young Ashura everything he know about the skills used to become a successful thief, even when Steiner become every vocal about that sort of education ("having that no good thief teach the Prince!"). Vivi was one of Ashura favorite teachers, mainly because Vivi was teaching him about healing magic, a craft that he was very good at, even for a summoner. Quina and the palace chiefs were teaching him how to cook the best and finest meals with all sort of ingredients both normal and weird/dangerous looking ones. His 'mother' was teaching him about politics and history, while Eiko finally agreed to teach him about summoning and the creatures that walked the earth. Amarant and Freya worked together to teach Ashura about fighting and how muscles worked, but mostly how to win the Lindblum's Festival of the Hunt that was held yearly. Well, everyone was teaching Ashura but one.

Steiner. All he did was follow Ashura and try to keep him out of harms way. Try being the keep word. Like right now…

"Steiner, the Queen needs to speak to Ashura, ASAP" said one of the female guards, wearing what looked like a swimsuit, the top part of her body was covered in armor, boots and a sword hanging from her belt.

"Tell the Queen, he'll be right there." Steiner replied.

"You do remember that she asked for him over an hour ago, right?" she asked.

"Yes I know. But he keeps running away from me!" he said raising his voice.

"Then why not take off that armor and run after him" came the reply.

"Are you joking!"

"Then why not ask for help. He has lots of hidings places, but no one came be at all of them at once, someone would bump into him."

"I know it! Games! He thinks this is nothing but a game!"

"He is still five, you know! He may be the prince but he's still FIVE!" She shouted. With that said, she turned around and walked off.

"Fine!" he shouted, stomping off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, down in the one of the many royal gardens, the young prince was sitting down by the lake. Petting his odd colored friend, he looked at his reflection.

His sliver horn was now fully grown, but was only five inches long. His wild-looking light brown hair covered his odd lightning shaped scar and was just past his shoulders. His hair now had neutral blonde streaks as well. His skin was still a light tanned colour and his eyes were a breathtaking emerald. He was told that he looked young for his age, even though he had no baby-fat.

He's looking for you Carbuncle's young and playful voice come from inside his head.

"I know." He replied in a bored voice.

Then why not go to him

"Because."

Because…

"Because we hiding." Ashura said playfully

But we don't usually hid in the garden

"I know"

Then why in your mother's garden?

"Because its somewhere different. And I like it out here."

You know that your mother wants to speak with you about something important, don't you?

"Yes."

What is wrong?

"Nothing" came the rushed reply.

You're a bad liar; you know that, right? That and I'm your guardian. I can sense your emotions

"Alright, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone."

That'll be easy, you're the only person that can hear me the aeon said looking annoyed by this fact.

"I can feel something."

Feel something… if animal-like aeons could rise their eyebrows, Carbuncle's would be right under his ruby.

"I can't explain it, but I can feel something is going to happen. Something big"

After five more minutes of looking out across the lake to the city, Ashura let out a small sigh and got up. Dusting off his brown trousers he looked up to the palace.

"Come on my friend. Lets go see what mother wants."

Finally the cat-like guardian said.

"I'll race you"

Your on

That said, both of them started to run towards the palace. If anyone were to look they would have only seen two small burrs going in the direction of the palace. Not many people know, but Ashura was extremely fast. He didn't run his fastest if he was timed or if people were looking because it was how he ran between his hiding places.

After going up three staircases, ten left turns and four right, the pair slowed down as a pair of grand solid oak doors came into view. After checking to make sure they were presentable they slowly walked up to the doors. There was a female and male guard in front the doors, both wearing their armor.

"Prince Ashura" they both said when they saw him.

Opening the heavy doors Ashura walked into the large stone room.

* * *

Again, SORRY. Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter. You made my day **:p**

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

The heart of a summoner

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: … I wish….

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you people are the best and I love you all. Sorry it took so long, but I haven't been very well lately (whenever there's a bug going round I get it worse then most people (and there's been a lot)), I've also been doing a 10-HOUR art exam, have a drama exam soon, and MAJOR writers' bloke. SORRY.

But I promise that during the Easter break, I will update again and it WILL be longer

* * *

"You called for me, mother" Ashura said walking into the long stone room. Sat on the platform at the end was his mother and father; both looking worried about something.

"Yes my son. I have some bad news to tell you…" the queen was interrupted because of something behind the doors. The doors banged opened and a red-faced Steiner came running in.

"Ah, Rusty glad you came," said a chuckling Zidane.

"R…RU…RUSTY! How dare you…" cried Steiner outraged.

"Zidane, please we don't have time for this" plead Garnet. Zidane lost all trance of being happy. He looked down at the floor and mumbled an apology.

"Ashura, as you know we have not had any contact with anybody on the other islands. The last time we got word from them, they were having monster problems and asking for some fighters. We haven't heard from the fighters since they landed nor any of the scouts we have sent. Amarant, Quina, Freya, Vivi and your father and I will be going to investigate along with our best soldiers. Lindblum are sending some soldiers as well…"

"Eiko has asked to come as well." Zidane interrupted.

"Thank you Zidane. May I continue without any interruptions?"

"Sorry Dagger."

"While we are gone you will be staying at Lindblum."

"Yes mother, I understand. Come home safe." Ashura said looking sad. Carbuncle, sensing that Ashura was sad, rubbed his head against Ashura's stomach.

"There's something else as well. I don't know when we will come back, so I'll say this now: Ryuu Ashura Alexandros isn't your real name."

"Wh…what?"

"Your real name is Harry." She continued.

"We aren't your real parents." Zidane finished.

"Your lying!" Ashura shouted though his tears. The next thing he knew was that his mother was holding him. _No, not mother. She's not my real mother; she's the queen._

"Even though your not our son by blood, we still love you with all our heart." Garnet whispered though her tears.

"Who…Who is …why did…" he whispered. Tears falling from his emerald eyes.

"We don't know who your real mother is or why that man asked us to look after you." Zidane said, his voice was breaking as he tried not to cry or remember how it felt being told the person who you loved more then anything in the world was not who you thought they were.

Ashura head was spinning. Everything he believed was a lie. Who was he, why was he left? He didn't understand anything anymore. He had to get away from his parents, to be alone for a while. Breaking out of Garnets arms, he turned towards the door and ran. He ran extremely fast, not caring what people thought.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. And a big hug to all you reviewers.

Just one last little thing, press the purple button.


	8. Chapter 8

The heart of a summoner

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: … Only in my dreams…

Hi, readers. Right now I should be revising for my exams, but I though you lot came before exams (that and I couldn't be bothered ). I'm going to jump forward a couple of years, and show Harry's life though flashbacks. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing. This is an AU and WILL NOT HAVE CANON PAIRING.

A.N.2 if you like Ginny, Ron, Hermione or Dumbledore, then don't read this fanfic. I hate 'em and there will be lots of bashing.

Now, on with the story XP

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed, of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leader of the Light and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, was slowly getting more and more annoyed with the idiots around him.

For five years now he had been looking for Harry Potter; the Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, believed heir of the Hogwarts Founders (many people thought this because who else could have had enough magic and power to survive the killing curse), rumored reincarnation of Merlin, hero of the wizardry world. And had he found any sign that the boy was still alive? No.

_The only indication that he's alive is a piece of parchment that changes colour, bit like those clock's the Weasley have. Black if he's dead, red if he's angry, green if he's happy, blue if he's sad, white if he's bored and purple if he's studying according to Lily's damn key._ Albus though to himself.

All the trouble started five years ago, when the letters were being sent out at the Ministry. By midday all the letters were gone, except one; Harry Potter's. When the Ministry found out, it was chaos. Everyone wanted to know there the hell their hero was, and what happened to him. During all the confusion, someone broke into Gringotts and stole the Philosopher's Stone. The thief was none other but Peter Pettigrew. When he was put under Veritaserum, he admitted to everything. Being the Potter's secret keeper, betraying them to Voldemort, faking his own death, so that an innocent man was put into Azkaban and that Voldemort was back with a new, young POWERFUL body. When Sirius Black was released, he was able to gain custody of Harry Potter; but then when the Ministry, Black and Dumbledore went to get him, they found that he was missing and had never been inside the damn house so the wards that were suppose to be active were no longer there.

When everyone found out that Voldemort was back, they all thought that he would go on a killing spree. But it seemed that when he was a spirit, he had time to think of a good plan, one that none of his followers know about, and he had been laying low for a couple of years now, arranging attacks while he waited for something or someone.

Now it was a sort of race between the Ministry of Magic, the Order and Voldemort to see who could find Harry Potter first.

Someone knocking loudly on the thick wooden door knocked Dumbledore out of his dark thoughts.

"Come in." he said, putting on his grandfather face, so people were more at ease around him.

The first people to walk into his office were the Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley and their fifteen-year-old son Ron and fourteen-year-old daughter Ginny. Dumbledore had arranged that the Weasley's were the first wizard family that Harry know, so he would be best friends with Ron, passing some of his fame to the young fame-seeking boy; and that he would marry Ginny, bringing wealth and fame to the poor pureblood family. Unfortunately the rest of the Weasley family didn't like the plan. Bill had moved to Egypt after asking to be transferred to the Gringotts bank there; the pay was better and so was the work. Charlie had moved to Romania to work with his beloved dragons and Percy hardly ever talked to his parents, sometimes he talked to Arthur to tell him good news, like when his was made a perfect.

"Have you found him yet Professor?" Ginny said, angry lacing her words.

"Give him a chance Gin, he was on the streets for years, for all we know he was adopted and doesn't know he's the Boy-Who-Lived." Said Hermione as she walked into the room.

Not many people know, but Dumbledore had a daughter called Cathy who had marred a half-blood called Mickey Evanlen. They had a beautiful brown-hair daughter called Emily, but unfortunately she had been a squib. At the Muggle school Emily went to, she became a best friend with a young lad called John Ganger. They became partners when they were sixteen and as soon as they were out of school they got marred. Three years later and Dumbledore had a great-granddaughter called Hermione, who was a witch, but she was not a very powerful witch, so she spent most of her time reading. She had no muggle friends and knows all about Harry Potter and what her part would be. She would be his smart friend who would stand by his side. With her great-grandfather's and Harry's help she would became the Mister of Magic. What she didn't know was that all the people from school would help improve her chances of becoming Mister of Magic, and because of her bossy, noisy, 'know-it-all' behavior, not many people liked her; but because she hanged around with Ron and Ginny who were known for their bad temper, most people ignored her and throw dirty looks at her behind her back.

"Professor, you've got to hurry up and find him soon, You-Know-Who could find him and use him against us." Hermione said.

"Oh come off it 'Mione. We're more useful then he ever will be. We've got tons of knowledge about spells and hexes, he's never stepped foot anywhere magical, so he'll only be useful when it comes to killing the monster." Ron said, in a voice full of arrogance.

"Ron don't you dare speak about my husband like that" Ginny said in a raised voice.

"Your not marred yet! If the bastard isn't found soon, where wont be a bloody wedding!"

Before a screaming match could begin, the fire turned green and the face of a Ministry worker appeared.

"Oh Mister Dumbledore, so to disturb you, but we at the Ministry need your help. You see, there has been a discovery in Romania that needs someone of your power-level's assistance. Gringotts has sent their best Curse-breaker, Bill Weasley, someone from the Department of Mysteries and a Ministry representative; but someone like you would be of great help. If the Dark Lord was to hear about it, it could be very disastrous."

"Yes, of course. I'll be there as soon as possible." Dumbledore replied.

"We thought of only sending a few Aurors with you, but too many would raise suspicion. You don't mind having Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks, do you?"

"No, of course not." Dumbledore said happy about having something Voldemort didn't know about.

* * *

ok people, i kow its been ages since i've updated, but i have exams now (bloody exams! i hate 'em) and so i'll write some chappies in between them so they might seem a bit rushed and a bit short, like this one but after exams i'll have more time to write and the chappies will be alot longer.

Harry will be in the nextchappie .

Please review, i love it when people do

XD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hi poeple, this chappie came to me last night when i couldn't get to sleep (bloody noisey rats!) and because it's raining herei had lots of time to writ it up .

A.N JuMiKu, is this quick enough for ya? this chappie is specially for you. 

_

* * *

_

_Who can people live in Romania?_ Was the only thought that went though Dumbledores' head. It was only a week until Hogwarts broke up for the summer holidays, so Dumbledore was used to the hot Scottish weather; but the part of Romania they were in was covered in unnatural thick snow. Parts of the meter thick snow had melted because of the dragons, making Hot Springs. Everyone in the group was talking happy expect the unspeakable who was wearing a thin dark brown full-length coat which was bottom all the way, his arms crossed over his chest and the hood covering all of his face. The coat flared from the waist, showing his thick black knee-high boots. Everyone gave the unspeakable lots of room and walked in front of him; for some reason they felt scared of him and so left him alone. The brothers, Charlie and Bill were talking about what they had been doing since they last saw each other, Black and Tonks were talking about what they might find and the Ministry representative was using his wand to make a map of where they were going and writing down notes.

"Charlie, can you tell us something about what you've found?" Dumbledore asked in his best grandfatherly voice.

"Of course sir. As you might know, Romania has the best dragon reserve in the world; but what you might not know is that for some reason dragons are … I guess you could say drawn, to Romania. If you take a dragon egg to the other side of the world, after the end hatches, the dragon will fly here as soon as it can. If it can't or was forcedly taken, it will became very aggressive and harm or kill people; but when a dragon is here, it becomes clam. No one knows why dragons do this, and its what I've been studying.

Recently I came across a cave, no one noticed it before and I only saw it because I was following a young dragon that had came form another reserve because of how aggressive it was. When I got close to the cave, the dragons became uneasy and restless. When I gotaroundten footform the mouth of the cave, I saw some glowing runes, ones that I've never seen before but they also looked very old. That's why I asked for one of the best curse-breakers."

"Did anything happen when you tried to pass the runes?" Bill asked, getting professional.

"That's the weird thing, when I tried to cross then it felt like the air had became some sort of barrier and when I touched it, I went flying backwards ten meters. We've had people watching the cave to try and see why the dragons go in there, but it's impossible. Its like, the harder you look the darker it becomes. Jamie, who was on watch duty last night said he heard what sounded like someone singing a wordless song and swore someone was watching him all night and it felt like someone was looking into his mind."

After another hour of walking, they could see the mouth of the cave. It was at the very heart of the reserve and all the dragons near them were watching them with intelligent eyes. They weren't the furious beast people thought they were. About ten feet away from the cave stood a young Russian woman who looked like she just finished school. Her hair was a dirty blond and her eyes a clear blue.

"Hey Vera. Anything happen?" Charlie asked as he walked up to her.

"Nope. Can I go back to my normal work now, this place freaks my out." She said, her Russian accent not very noticeable.

"Sure thing." Calling to Bill, Charlie showed him the strange runes on the ground. The runes were faded and Bill could only make out the outline of each one.

"I thought you said they were glowing?"

"They do, look." When Charlie's foot was in line with the runes, they started to glow an eerie blue. Each rune became clearer and the details started to become more complicated.

"This… may that some time…" Bill said, looking at a loss of what each rune said.

Something no one realized was that something was watching them. The creature was small and cute looking, but it was also very powerful. Through the blood red ruby, her master was watching in worry. _They can't find this camber. If they do, they might wake me, and that would wake HIM! _Came her master's voice softly in her mind.

_Don't worry, I'll try to keep them out. But I think that the old one might intend to wake you and use you._

_Thank you my friend. Keep an eye out, if they go get into the cave, please don't hurt them too much._

_Rest master. You need your strength._

It took Bill three hours to figure out what each rune was and how they worked. Four hours after that and the barrier was down.

"Good work Bill, now I know why Gringotts sent you." Charlie said in a cheery voice.

"The sun is setting soon, so I feel it would be best if we leave the cave exploring until tomorrow." Dumbledore said. Thought the whole day, the only person who hadn't talked was the unspeakable, even when he was asked a question and it put everyone on edge.

Later that night, around eleven, everyone was asleep. The creature came closer to the clearing the humans were sleeping in. The dragons had all left as soon as the creature came out of the cave. The two humans that looked alike were awake whispering to each other.

"What do you think we'll find in there?" the oldest looking one said.

"I don't know Bill, but I hope we can keep it safe."

_Safe from what? _

_Master, I thought I told you to rest, you need all the strength you can to keep HIM locked in there._

_I'm sorry my friend, and how many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me Master, we've been friends for so long, you are to call me by the name my, my mother gave me._

_Yes, you are right. I'm sorry Ashura._

"Why did you ask Dumbledore to came?" asked the older red-head.

"I didn't. Someone else must of." the youngest one said sounding very annoyed that Dumbledore was there.

_Must be the old one._ Ashura murmured before falling asleep.

"Charlie no need to get angry, I was just wondering."

"Sorry Bill. We better get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Hope ya like it. Review and tell what ya think.

For some reason my spell Checker isn't working, so if theres any spelling mistakes, tell me and i'll sort it out.

XD


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Harry Potter and Final Fantasy and live in a big house on my own tropical, no wait that was only in my dream last night TT I can always dream cant I?

This has to be one of the hardest chapters I've EVER had to write. The plant idea is from one of my favourite authors, Piers Anthony.

My spell checker is crap.

* * *

When the group woke up to the sun rise, they found themselves covered in a think white blanket of snow. As the wizards watched the suns' colourful rays turn the snow different colours, a strange young dragon came up to the clearing and blow fire onto the snow, melting it into a hot spring. The intense heat quickly caught the wizards' attention, drawing their eyes away from the light show just in time to see a pale pink dragon, about the size of their forearm happily walking back into the cave, smoke still blowing from its mouth and too small wings flapping wildly.

Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to make use of the hot spring, but while everyone just wanted to hurry up and find out what was in the cave, Dumbledore had the most magic, so what he was in charge. It was a case of him saying Jump and them saying how high. After laying their clothes near the spring to warm up, they slowly relaxed, muscles losing their tenseness, while Black fell back to sleep for a quick nap. Sitting away from every one, Bill started to question his brother.

"Charlie, what was that?" Bill asked his younger brother. A strange gleam entered Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"For the past couple of days, people' been seeing dragons like that, everyone sees something different." The younger red-head nervously replied.

"My boy, why didn't you mention something like this? It could greatly help us" Dumbledore's voice held a tone no one had heard before.

"Guess it slipped my mind." Charlie answered, mentally cheering that Dumbledore hadn't seen his shields. They didn't have anymore time to talk about it because the Unspeakable had started to head to the mouth of the cave, the Ministry worker a few steps behind.

"Are you coming or not?" Tonk asked, not wanting to be left with the strange Unspeakable. Nodding their heads the trio ran too caught up with the group, leaving Black because nothing would wake him, not even spells.

Getting to the cave was harder then they thought it would be. A few steps pass the runes; a flower quickly grew, breaking the thick layer of snow half way between them and the cave. The plant looked like a muggle Fly-trap, but the stem was a deep purple, with black thorns and a neon green flower. The closer they walked, the bigger it grew. After ten steps, the plant was as tall as the Unspeakable, who was the tallest wizard there, standing at 6 foot 3 inches. As they tried to walk towards it, the wizards found it harder and harder to move their bodies. Each step felt like they were moving a ton of stone without the help of magic, even breathing was getting harder. Looking up towards the sky, the wizards noticed how fast the clouds and sun were passing by.

Five steps later, the wizards saw a Hungarian Horntail walk passed them, unaffected by the plant. Looking back to were the dragon came from, Dumbledore noticed three Welsh Green dragons laying in a small clearing they missed when checking the area, watching them with would could be called amusement. It was then that Dumbledore saw what looked like harnesses around each dragon; they looked like they were tame and waiting for someone to ride them.

"Okay, this may sound silly, but why are those dragons wearing those things?" Tonk asked; her hair was a dirty blonde colour showing how uneasy she was.

"Those are called harnesses, muggles use them to ride animals, but I've never seen then on a dragon before. They look like they could hold two people." Charlie replied.

The Unspeakable walked up to the closed Welsh Green and climbed onto its back. In an unspoken agreement, everyone got in pairs and climbed onto a dragon. Bill and Charlie went on the biggest dragon, the Mister worker went with the Unspeakable while, much to Dumbledore's annoyance, he was paired with Tonks on the smallest and by the looks of it slowest dragon. To everyone's shock, the dragons knew what they should be doing. The dragons walked in a straight line, one behind the other, with Dumbledore's dragon at the back. As the dragons passed the runes, again the plant started to grow, bigger and bigger the closer they walked towards it. When the first dragon was next to the strange plant it was over seven foot tall with the head of the flower the size of three dragon eggs. The wizards watched in amazement as the now grey flower head opened, showing off many rows of what looked like sharp teeth. As the last dragon walked passed it, the flower opened wider throwing out white seeds the size of a fist in the area they passed though. The plant continued to do this until they reached the mouth of the cave, where the dragons stopped and laid down, waiting for the wizards to climb off of them.

Slowly, the wizards went to have a closer look at the cave, looking to see if there were any more traps. The light from the late afternoon sun only reached a meter into the cave. The most they could see form where they were standing was that the far left side of the cave-floor was missing. When Dumbledore took a step into the cave, there was a strange twinkling noise. Startled the group turned in time to see their ride back past the time-slowing plant dissolve into a glowing light, only to then fly past them deep into the cave.

"O…Okay…I might not be a dragon expert, but I don't think dragons should do that…right Charlie?" Tonks asked, her face changing to that of a young girl with pink hair.

To Tonks dismay nobody answered her. Dumbledore, Bill, Charlie, the Unspeakable and the Minster worker all went into the cave, leaving Tonks to guard the cave mouth. They soon discovered that the right side of the cave was the only side they could take; the left was nothing but a giant hole that got bigger and bigger the further they walked, leaving them with barely any room to walk. The group walked in silence, no one wanting to admit they were scared; the darkness closed in on them, a thick blanket covering everything, even the sound of their footfalls. Even the most powerful spell couldn't keep the darkness away. After some time the group reached a crossroad; they chose the left tunnel first, making many twist and turns until they reached a dome shaped room. The walls were still uneven rock, with shape points sticking out, looking deadly if you got to close. The only light in the room was from the small glowing spheres that were lazily floating along; they only produced enough light to show a large chest at the back of the room. The chest was nothing like they had ever seen before, a pale wood colour, with no grain marks and a classy design on the lid. The design showed what looked like a humanoid creature which was made form a pale blue material, with a monster made from the same material but a dark red colour opposite it. The chest was free of dust and dirt, but was also empty.

Deciding that they were wasting time, they turned back to where the crossroad was and talk the path that was straight head. This path slowly headed downwards until the path turned into steps, a thin layer of ice covering the stone. After carefully going down around thirty steps, the path led the group to a grand step of wooden doors. Carved into the wood was a giant beast. The beast had its hands poking out of the wood, looking like a large sphere should be there. Ignoring the hands, the wizards tried to open the doors. They tried everything, but nothing would make the doors move an inch. Slowly the group went back to try the last path. Again they were led into a dome shape room; again it was dimly lit by glowing spheres. But instead of a chest, in the centre of the room was a pedestal with a large glowing sphere resting in the middle. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the Unspeakable picked up the sphere and went back the way they came.

"Is it just me, or does that Unspeakable know what he's doing?" Charlie asked his brother in a whisper, not wanting Dumbledore to listen.

"I know what ya mean. But he is an Unspeakable, maybe he's been somewhere like this?"

They quickly caught up with the unspeakable as the turned to walk do the flight of stairs. Within minutes they were back at the door. Gently the Unspeakable put the sphere in the stone hands. The sphere slowly aligned itself in the hands, after that a hissing noise filled the air as the sphere broke in the middle, the pale blue light from inside drifted out, surrounding the doors and the creature on it. As the mist touched the creature, it slowly moved, coming to life before their very eyes.

* * *

There, finished. Hope ya all liked it, again sorry for not updating this story in ages.

Tell me what Final Fantasy characters you would like to appear from the next chappie onwards, and I will add them, I love the theory of reincarnation, you can get lots of plot bunnies from that.

Please, please, pleaseeeeee, review.


	11. Chapter 11

As the mist touched the creature, it slowly moved, coming to life before their very eyes. Stretching out its long arms, chucks of stone fell off, turning to dust before it even touched the ground. The more it stretched, the more blue almost black skin was revealed. The odd shaped hands became two clawed hands, its feet were also clawed, but the tips were an orange-y red colour. There was one red bat like wing that was fluttering, blowing dust and bits of rock at the group. The horned head stared at them with intelligent eyes. It opened its mouth, showing off impressive sharp teeth.

"Fru yna oui. Fro tu oui caag so sycdan?" its voice was rough, but demanding.

"What is that thing?" the Ministry worker asked.

"A Spellspinner called Daeva." The Unspeakable answered, pushing the group behind him, as if to protect the group. Before they had time to argue the Daeva was attacking. The Unspeakable blocked the rapid powerful punches; as quickly as it attacked the Daeva backed off, raised its right arm and waited. Small spheres of red light stated to form around the raised arm, the temperature slowly increasing. The Unspeakable wasted no time, he threw his coat off showing the strange black clothes he wore and bright spiky blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity. On his back was a sword that seemed too big for someone of his slim frame. Lifting the sword the unspeakable rushed to creature, lifting it high and bringing it down in quick sessions, slashing it's chest and drawing black blood.

But the Daeva wasn't going to let them pass that easily. It bought its hand down in a slashing movement, the small red orbs quickly moving towards the shocked group of wizards. Not wasting a moment the Unspeakable raised his right wrist up, his sleeve fell down to show a bangle with multiple coloured spheres resting in it. A pale green sphere glowed seconds before the red spheres were about to hit. They stopped millimetres away form the group, hitting a green shield.

"Don't move" the Unspeakable ordered the wizards. They were too shocked to put up a fight. After making sure they wouldn't kill themselves the Unspeakable run towards the Daeva, the point of the sword level to where a heart would be. A sphere that rested on the handle of the sword shinned a pale blue and what looked like ice flowed out of the sword and into the creature. The creature let out a wail of great pain and in a last resort gathered all its energy into one final attack. The red spheres were a lot brighter then the first time they appeared. Not wasting anymore time the Daeva fired the spheres towards the Unspeakable. He jumped to the left and watched as they hit the stone wall. The Daeva let out an angry roar and dissolved into pale yellow orbs, which quickly faded away. As the last orb faded the door slowly started to open, the smell of dust quickly filling the room they were standing in.

"Hurry up, there might be more around." They shoot a look at each other and it was the Ministry worker who looked away first and ran through the door after the Unspeakable. As they passed through the door they were quick to notice that there were more of the lazy moving orbs around, lighting their way. The tunnel they were now in was bigger then the last. It was impossible to see the roof of the tunnel or the sides, all they could see was a thick black mass that seemed to be moving. One of the orbs moved towards the left side of the tunnel, showing them all what the tunnel was covered by.

Faces. Human faces; some looked like they were asleep, others were in pain but most were just skulls. Each face was attached to a body, but unlike the faces each body was still human, each one looking like it was dancing. The ages of the bodies ranged form small children to old men and women. They were a perfect contrast to the faces. The only person who was unaffected by this display was the Unspeakable, who stopped to look at a few before moving on.

"I don't think anything else this cave throws at us will shock me anymore." Charlie told his brother, not bothering to lower his voice, wanting some sound to make it less eerie.

"Look at how heartless they are." The Ministry worker said aloud.

"Who?" asked Bill

"Dumbledore and the Unspeakable. They don't' look bothered by the faces. How can that not affect anyone?" He replied; a sad tone in his voice when he looked at the horror on the walls.

"It's too quite down here, it's giving me the creeps." Bill whispered. As if a higher being heard him, a slow sad song started to fill the air.

_"Ieyui_

_Nobomenu_

_Renmiri_

_Yojuyogo"_

The song was made up of few words but each word was drawled out. At first it seemed to be sang by just women, but it began to repeat itself and it seemed that men joined into the song as well. There was a brief pass before it started again, this time sang just by men.

_"Hasatekanae _

_Khutamae"_

The song carried on playing, each time the same as the one before. After it played a few times the Unspeakable shocked them yet again by joining in. His voice was strong and sure, as if he had sang it hundreds of time. The group of wizards felt like they were in a daze, no longer caring where they were going and forgetting why they where in that tunnel. They just followed the sweet voices, not wanting to loss them. They fell more into the spell being wrapped around them after the person leading them started to sing in a language that they could understand.

"Pray

Saviour

Dream

Child of Prayer

Forever and ever

Bring us peace"

They forgot about all their problems and just listened. They forgot how many times the song was sung to them and what way they were going. If you asked them what had happen to them down in that tunnel no one would be able to answer. No one but the Unspeakable that is.

As the song slowly faded out they found themselves in font of a large door. It was made of a white wood that glowed happily in the dark tunnel, no orbs followed them down his far. Roots dug their way form the door into the rocks, showing that the door was some how alive. The door was covered in images of creatures, some beautiful and others not; each image had a sliver lining. There was no handle to open the door but slowly words started to appear at eye level. There was a large chunk missing half way though what ever was written. The Unspeakable looked quickly at the door before a smile started to grow, it was then that they noticed the unnatural green-y blue colour of his eyes.

"Yojuyogo, Child of Prayer." He said in a loud clear voice.

Slowly the door started to open, a bright light blinding them.

* * *

There, Chapter eleven finished. Now I should really start to read Plato's The Republic so I don't fail my Philosophy exam. Please review, they keep my sane from all my studying.

Oh, and the song is "Hymn of the Fayth" from Final Fantasy 10.


	12. Chapter 12

A big thanks to all those who reviewed, sorry it took so long, but I hope this is worth it. A big thanks to **Kingdark **for betaing my work. Don't worry, while Harry will be powerful, he won't be god-like powerful like in some stories, he will have weakness and he has to earn his power though hard training, which will be shown in the next chapter.

* * *

Walking into the room, the group was shocked into silence. They were expecting something like what you would find in the older parts of Gringotts; rough walls and hardly any light, an uneven floor and status that resembled gargoyle looking out over what treasure was in there. Even the Unspeakable had lost the air of importance he had earlier.

The first thing you'd have noticed if you had walked in was white. A bright, blinding white, then you would hear the trickle of gently moving water. The room was a round shape, with no dark corners to hide anything in. The room was light by more of the lazily moving glowing spheres. Gently flowing down the walls was clear, crystal water, clearer then any magic protected water they had seen before. A moat of water spread out into the middle of the room, where a set a stairs led the way up the semi-large island. At regular intervals in the water stood large marble looking statues; some where beautiful enough to put veelas' to shame, like the one of a long haired woman wearing very little, the clothes were a blue colour and just covering the important parts, her body was covered in what would have been light blue markings or were veins in the marble. A tiara was holding her blue looking hair back, showing of her perfect oval shaped face. Others where the complete opposite, so hideous it seemed to come form a child's nightmare. Some were easily recognised, like the three headed dog, a Cerberus, and the unicorn while others looked like plants or plant hybrids. Some even looked like every day objects. What the statues represent Dumbledore couldn't figure out. Luckily there were white stepping-stones leading up to the stairs in a fairly strait line, every now and then it would turn as if something was block the way.

Dumbledore wasted no more time just staring at the room in wonder and headed for the stones. The others quickly followed in a single line, with the Unspeakable bringing up the rear with his sword lightly drawn in case of an attack. It was impossible to see what was at the top of the stairs from the doorway, sheets of white fabric hang from posts at the top acting like a canapé hiding what ever was up there from sight. As he got closer to the steps Dumbledore could hear a wordless song that reminded him of his pet phoenix. As he listened he started to feel more alive then ever, even more then when he took some of the Philosophers stone or any muggle drugs, like he used to when he was a lot younger. He became lost in the song until he reached the top, not noticing how the sheets moved out of their way or how the song gave of a warming to whoever was listening. He gave a small jump when he realised he was on a flat surface and looked back to see if anyone noticed. He saw the blissful expressions on their faces and started to question if coming here himself was a good idea. There were no treasures that could help him in the war or make himself more powerful. There was only a teenage boy lying down on a slab of pure white marble with a funny looking creature sleeping at his side.

'Wait a minute. What is a boy doing here?' He thought to himself. 'No one has ever heard of this place so how did he get in here?'

"Look around and see if there is anything more up here then just this boy." He said in a commanding voice. While the group of what he thought were faithful followers did as he said, the Unspeakable walked up to the boy and smiled softly "Hello old friend, I'm sorry your sleep has to end this way." He said, gabbing Dumbledore's attention.

"Sir, all I've found is this blue orb." Charlie said, holding out the orb.

"I've found a red on just like it." His older brother said.

"Hand them to me and we'll head back." Dumbledore said, holding out his hands.

"What about the boy?" Charlie said in a concerned tone of voice. Charlie was always a caring person, ever since he was little he would look after hurt animals, not caring if they attacked him. That was one of the reasons he worked with dragons, they could learn to respect you if you treated them right.

Dumbledore looked like he was thinking about it while looking at the Unspeakable would do. "We'll have to take him with us, but make sure not to tell anyone, wouldn't want word to get out would we?" he said with a sly grin on his face, while plotting how to use this to his advantage.

As he said those words the aqua coloured creature opened its large red eyes that matched the ruby on its forehead. Just as Bill was about to shout in alarm there was bright flash that knocked them unconscious.

* * *

When they woke up they were back by the hot spring. The boy was still unconscious.

Tonks was looking around confused, she was just standing guard looking at the strange plants when she was suddenly back at camp, with no idea how she got there. Sirius was awake and fully dressed, much to Tonks disappointment. Squinting he tried to get a better look at the boy.

"Ya know, he kinda reminds me of James." He said out loud. He then became lost in his thoughts about his dear friend who he failed; he couldn't be a good godfather if his godchild was not around, and no matter who he took his frustrations out on, he couldn't get any answers. One year old babies don't just disappear, but then again they didn't kill Dark Lords.

"If he had the scare on his forehead, he could pass as Harry Potter. Image what people would say if we bring back the boy-who-lived?" Tonks said in a cheery voice, daydreaming about the boy she worshipped growing up, like any other young girl.

"Yes well, lets portkey back to Hogwarts and see who our new friend is shall we?" Dumbledore said, holding out a wizardry card of himself from a Chocolate Frog. As he was about to say the activation words, there was a strong wind heading towards the cave, looking back they saw the cave disappear as if the wind laterally blow it away. The last thing they saw was several bright lights fly away form the slowly disappearing cave.

* * *

Dumbledore hated travelling by portkey. If you weren't careful, landing could be very embarrassing, especially if you were of the 'other' sex, Dumbledore couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Tonks' screech when Sirius' hand landed up her robe, good thing she was wearing trousers under it. To his pleasure they had landed in his office, where Order members were waiting for them. "Bill, Charlie, why don't you wait here with those orbs while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing. Hermonie, Ronald and Grinny, would you take this creature down to Hagrid's, he might be able to figure what it is. If the rest of you would follow me, I'll give you a brief debriefing about what happened."

It took over an hour to explain what had happened. The first half was said as they walked to the Hospital Wing, the Unspeakable carrying the boy in font of them. Once they reached there, Poppy was quick to kick them out so she could do all the scans to make sure he was alive and well. How the boy ended up in such a place, she would never know. There were many things she noticed just at first glance, after some of the more powerful spells she started to question how he was still alive, even though he was put under a static spell, stopping time from effecting him. She read her results out loud to her assistants.

"Palom and Porom, why don't you two stay here with the Unspeakable while I and the other assistants go talk to the Headmaster."

"Yes ma'am." The twins, Palom and Porom watched the head nurse and the three other assistants walk out the door before they turned their attention to the Unspeakable.

"Cloud! It's been to long." The younger of the twins Porom run up to the blond haired Unspeakable, who's name was Cloud and gave him a bear hug.

"Sometimes it hard to remember you're a girl, especially with those hugs of yours." He said with a rare smile.

"Good to see you man." Palom said, preparing a drink for his companion. Palom and Porom where known around the world for their great healing magic, Porom more then Palom. The only difference between them was that Palom was a boy and Porom was a girl; both had chin length brown hair and warm blue eyes. They wore the colours that represent their magic levels, only those who studied the old ways would see that Palom was a Magus, someone who had mastered the Black Arts, not the modern Dark Arts that was useless against it's prehistoric forms. He wore rich black robes that touched the floor, under that was a black high collared Chinese style shirt, with a sliver trimming. He also wore dark blue jeans, both comfortable and practicable, with black thigh length boots. While his magic was more offensives then defensive, Palom travelled with his sister to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Porom clothes showed that both her personality and her magic was the opposite of her bothers. Her hooded robe was a pure white that fell down to her knees, under that she wore a pale pink thigh length dress that hugged her body and red high heeled boots. Being a Devout meant she could heal almost anything but the dead, no amount of white/healing magic could go that, it went against the Planets will.

"I guess your trip went well then?" she asked, trying to make the sleeping boy as comfortable as possible.

"Yes, do tell. We have nothing to do but stay in this boring castle." Palom added.

"The Ancients' did a good job of hiding him. I couldn't go down there on my own like I would have wished. But because of those _wizards_" he spat the word as if it was a disease, "They have awoken."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in the thought of what could and would happen now that They had been awaken. The wizards thought they were the only powerful things left on the planet, that their Dark Lord was dangerous. The wizards where soon to find out that there are many things worst then a man looking of revenge.

"It's her will that our friend wakes form this long sleep. The wizards have become arrogant and just look for power. When our friend here wakes, we should take him to Vivi; he'll help him get his strength back. She has also been reborn, but as a he." Porom said the last pat to cheer everyone up, she never could handle depressed people.

"Again? This will be funny." Cloud let a smile light his face.

"You should lay down for a while, I think Aeris wants to talk with you." Palom said. Just then a nurse assistants ran in.

"Palom, Porom, the headmaster wishes to speak with you." She said before running of to do more errands.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and thanks again to Kingdark. Tell me what you think in a review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Just so you dont get confused, this is a crossover with all the final fantasy games, so characters or things form all the games will apear at one time or another. So if you got confused. I'm going to make the chapters longer, but it might take longer to update.

Thanks to Kingdark for betaing again.

* * *

He hated this. Sleeping in a timeless sleep. Watching his life so far replay before his eyes, both the good and the bad memories. Only able to talk to his faithful Aeon Carbuncle whenever someone was near the entrance of his resting-place. He didn't have the energy to talk to the rest of the Aeons he had impressed, willing to fight along with him when he was needed. Until the time he was needed, he would sleep, putting his energy into keeping Them trapped, for they would awake the Great One. The ever faithful and loyal son of Jenova. Who wished not to destroy the planet, but to enslave it, bending it to her will.

The dreams would came in a random order, sometimes when he was training in Balamb Garden, under Squall Leonheart.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ashura, wait up!" an almost white haired boy ran up to him as he was sneaking back to his room after grabbing some meat from the canteen.

"Aww, come on Li. I need to hurry back to my room, forgot my book for class." He said looking into playful stormy blue eyes. The boy was only a few months younger then him (or so everyone thought) but Li Heartilly would pass for someone a lot younger; and with white thigh length wavy blonde hair he was often confused for a girl form behind.

"You really aren't with it are you? We have hand-to-hand combat with Teacher Zell for the next two hours. Do I have to remind you of everything?" He said with small grin lighting up his face. Being the only cousin of the commanders' wife, who also happened to be a sorceress, meant he got admittance a lot easier then some people into the Garden, but it also meant people expected more from him.

While the warriors of this time could summon the Aeons, who they called Guardian Forces, Ashura didn't have to worry about the side effect of summoning. To summon something as powerful as the Aeons, you have to give them something in return; because the people who become Aeons lose most of their memorise, they wish to see other peoples experiences, thus the reason of taking their host memorise. Summoners allow their Aeons to look though their eyes whenever the Aeons wish and give up a small amount of magic to finish summoning them.

But because of this advantage he though it would be best to focus on other ways of fighting. Students were allowed to focus on two types of fighting, one type of magic and had to take courses on first aid, both magi based, natural and man made ways. Ashura himself had decided on hand-to-hand combat and the samurai style of sword fighting. As for the magic he chose to study Blue magic, a mix of both black and white magic, but was mostly used by monsters in the wild. His roommate and best friend on the other hand fought along side his pet. Kisa, a Queen Coeurl, was given to him by Rinoa, the only down side to this was when Kisa passed out in a battle, Li would go Berserker, fighting like an animal; because of this he also had to do a hand-to-hand course. Li also went to his Blue magic classes, where they had became closer friends. They also had to do classes a normal school had; math, science, languages and politics.

Grinning at his friend, Ashura quickly turned and headed back to their room, with Li in hot pursuit. Quickly opening their room door, Ashura threw some dried meat into the room, where Carbuncle quickly eat it. Turning around he felt Li crash into him, sending both to the floor, where their lips meet by accident.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

He remembered that day as one of the happiness of his life. It was also one of the first memorise his love would remember of their many passed lives when they reacted maturity. He would never forget the blush on his friends' face as he kissed him again, this time on purpose.

The smile that lit his face as he slept was soon replaced by a frown as another memory appeared before his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

He thought this day would be a happy one. It was his sixth birthday and when he woke up he saw the airship his family had left on a year ago arrive back. It was battered and falling apart, making it seem like a miracle it still flew; but he just knew it was the one his family had taken on their journey. Not bothering to change out of his pale blue night-clothes, he made a dash for the landing port in his Uncles' Castle. He was lucky that he didn't have to go though any of the districts for today was the annual Festival of the Hunt; so it was dangerous to go running outside. It didn't take long before Carbuncle was running along with him.

When he got to the doors lending to the landing strip, he found it to be blocked by people wanting to meet the Queen and King of Alexandria and their own princess, along with the worlds heroes, who saved them form being destroyed by monsters from another world. He quickly ran between the adults' legs before he stopped short. People were carrying bodies off the airship; even though he hadn't seen them for a year, he knew who they were. The small teenage body of Eiko, the large body of Amarant, carried by six people, the toned body of Steiner, who had no armour on, the rat shaped body of Freya, the huge body of Quina who looked deflated; but the worst thing was the burnt bodies of his parents. The only reason he know it was them was the magic he could always feel around them, even though it was slowly fading. It seemed that there was only one saviour. A healer gently carried the small shape that was Vivi, as another cast spells to heal him.

More and more bodies were carried out. It seemed like his father's and Vivi's entire races where there; an entire city's population lifted from the large airship. He only heard of few things that where being said, the festival being cancelled, a three-day mourning period and then Ashura being crowned king of Alexandria and Prince of Lindblum. He was carried out by a healer when they saw he was there, looking in shock at his family, who he never got to see off and say he loved them. He had many things that where unsaid when they left.

The next few days were a blur to Ashura, he was in such a stead of shock that even in his perfect memories he couldn't remember what happened. It was only when a large crown was placed on his head and Carbuncle rubbing against his stomach did he come out of the shock and start crying. No one could blame him and some even admired him for crying in public. Things could only get worst.

And they did. The attack came so quickly that no one understood what was happening until it was too late. One-minute Alexandria was standing tall and proud, the next it was falling around the people to the ground. Not knowing what to do and being scared out of his mind, Ashura grabbed Vivi who was only allowed out of the Hospital for the Crowning of the King, while Carbuncle used his magic to protect them.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

He forced the memory to stop there. Only two of his friends and family had came out alive form that awful attacked. More flashes of his past flew by his eyes; sitting on his mother's knee as she talked about politics, training against various friends, seeing those people die; sitting or laying down next to a blue eyed, blonde haired girl or boy, who's aura was always the same, showing they were reincarnations of the same person. There were flashes of fighting along with friends, both mortal and the Aeons. Watching as enemies where sealed away, never to be found, but with the fear someone might in the future awaken them. Being held down as someone cut of his horn, while starring at a naked purple eyed man in a green tank.

Then they stopped. He was in a field of yellow and purple flowers. The sky was a bright white, so was the ground between the flowers. Light seemed to come for everywhere yet nowhere at the same time.

"Ashura."

A voice was calling him, softly trying to chance his attention. Looking around him, he only saw a grey wolf, its purple eyes starring into his. Letting its head fall back it let out a howl, as if greeting a friend.

"You've finally come." He felt a small slim hand touch his shoulder. Turning around, he saw one of the most beautiful women to walk the earth. Pale green eyes looked down at him, the face the eyes rested on was pale oval shaped, with a bottom lip slightly fuller then the top, a small upturned noise. Just looking at the face of her could calm you down and make you feel at peace. She wore a pale pink button up dress, soft brown boots and a pink cardigan. Her long brown hair was in a plait tried off with a pink ribbon. Everything about her was pale and calm, making her look like a gift from a god. She was an ancient.

"Aeris" he said.

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"To wake up silly. They're waiting for you. He's waiting for you." She said before vanishing into the whiteness.

"Say hi to Spiky for me." He turned to look at the speaker. It was the purple-eyed man. He had a sad smile on his face, even his long spiky haired fell limp. The clothes he wore seemed military, a dark uniform that showed how strong he was when he died.

"Zack." In the time it took to blink, Zack to did a vanishing act. He felt muscle's that had been still for to start to ache as feeling slowly returned to his body. He felt a pull as he started to wake up. Aeris might not have said it, but just by telling him to wake up, he knew something was wrong in the world. Something powerful and dangerous is about to happen to risk wakening them up.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

A big thanks to Kingdark for betaing this, sorry you had to change so much, but it looks a lot better then the first draft.

Even if ya read the first one, I think you should still read this. By the way, Palom is a boy and Porom is a girl, I kind of forgot to say that.

* * *

Palom and Porom stood completely still in front of the large cluttered table, making sure not to look at the old, frail looking man behind it. Albus Dumbledore might be over a hundred years old, but his magic was still as powerful as when he was a young man. One small look into their minds and Dumbledore would know that they weren't who they said they were. They were lucky that they never had to lie in front of Snape, but their luck had been known to run out. They were also trying not to look at the many portraits on the wall, Palom and Porom had never felt at ease around so much of the strange magic those people, those wizards used. They had forgotten where the magic had came form and believed that they were the most powerful race around. The wizards had separated themselves from their bothers that did not have a lot of magic in their blood, calling them muggles and becoming nothing but faerie tales to the technology advanced people.

The knowledge that a magical core is really a small piece of Materia that was put into the human body though many experiments had become lost in time. But there was still hope for the human race. Some people had learned the truth; some were born with it. Porom was stroking Dumbledore's phoenix: Fawkes, while Palom was looking at the different people in the office, while doing his best not to make his opinion known about how he felt about wizards and witches.

Porom noticed something only a twin could, and used their telepathic bond to warn him not to curse any of them. 'I know, but I can still daydream about it, can't I?' Whined Palom.

Before Porom could reply the door to the office was slammed open and three young people walked in.

Two redheads and a brunette. Porom knew instantly who they were from taking one look at them.

You had the brunette who was Hermione Granger. She was called the smartest witch of her generation. But if you ignored that, she was one of the most idiotic people around. For someone that was supposedly to be so smart, she had made many enemies among the older and important families. Her dream of becoming the first muggleborn minister was simply that: a dream, nothing more and nothing less.

Then you had the first redhead. The first female Weasley born in generations. The school population only saw Ginny Weasley as a slut. Her grades were some of the lowest in the school, and there was a rumour that she had slept with almost every boy in her year, the year above and the year below here. Hence the reason why she was called a slut. She wasn't the most beautiful girl, and most boys only dated with her because they would be able to sleep with her. The most annoying part of all was that she was constantly boasting that she was going to be the wife of the Boy-who-lived.

Most people pitied Harry Potter because of that, and there was a public agreement between all houses that they would warn Harry Potter of Ginny Weasley. Nobody, not even the reason of the downfall of the Dark lord, should have someone annoying like Ginny Weasly as their wife.

Finally you had Ron Weasley. A typical Gryffindor. Ron Weasley was the public enemy among the population of Hogwarts, and should have been expelled years ago. The only person immune to his bullying was ironically enough Draco Malfoy and his closest friends. The reason was that not only was Draco a sharper tongue then Weasley that allowed him to easily outsmart him, he was also more powerful then him and his knowledge about the lesser known curses was a lot bigger.

His curses, although they were a bit darker of nature didn't cause pain, but would mostly embarrass him. Because of his encounters with Ron, Draco had quickly become friends with Fred and George Weasley, a more neutral party, because they only pranked those who they thought deserved it. Including their little brother and sister.

Palom didn't even try to hide his look of disgust at the three _children_.

Because that _was_ what they were: children. Even if their next school year was scheduled to begin in only a week. Hermione was wearing her new school uniform, images of power flashing trough her mind. Only one year left from her promotion to head girl.

Molly didn't know what her youngest child was really like, or how she was disliked because of her favourite pass time. Ron was ranting about something his brothers had done to him, courtesy of gred and frorge Weasley.

"Does anyone want a lemon drop?"

Everyone declined slightly annoyed that he kept asking them, and not realizing they didn't _want_ some candy of muggle origin. (Arrogance at its finest don't you agree?)

Dumbledore hid his look of annoyance and anger by taking a un drugged lemon drop himself. He was a skilled Legilimens that allowed him to hear thoughts if he concentrated enough. The lemon drops had were drugged so people would calm down, and were more easily to manipulate. The bonus was that they would listen to almost any suggestion or command he would give them.

Porom decided to get to the point and interrupted whatever they were going to say next: "excuse me headmaster, but my brother and I have important work to do in the infirmary, and we should go there as quickly as possible"

Dumbledore shrugged and said: "I know" before turning to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley" he said, "I think you will be quit happy that you will have a beautiful white wedding at next Christmas break."

"You've finally found him?" she asked just to make sure.

Dumbledore simply nodded in confirmation.

"Speaking of him, how is our boy doing Poppy?"

Poppy really hated speaking about her patients that was not family, but she knew, or she _thought_ she knew that the Weasleys would hopefully be quit close to the boy, so she answered the question.

"Harry Potter is a healthy sixteen year old. But sadly enough there are some complications."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN COMPLECICATIONS??" Ginny yelled. Poppy sighed in frustration. "Complications miss Weasley, not whatever you said."

Ginny blushed in embarrassment and decided to keep quiet for now.

Poppy frowned but decided to continue her report. "It seems that Harry is in a coma. But I triple checked and there is nothing to show why exactly he is in a coma."

"Whatz about hiz zcare?" Gale Zabbi was a French nurse from Beauxbatons.

Everyone in the room, thought back at the reason why the French nurse was present. Three years ago, voldemort had destroyed Beauxbatons. It was a surprise attack, because he had stayed quiet from the moment he had used the philosophers stone to get a body back.

Within a few hours, the French school had fallen, with most of the older students death, and most if not all teachers killed. The younger years managed to get portkey's that were designed to go to Hogwarts in an emergency. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons had been allies for decades, and had a protocol that would allow the students to evacuate to the Hogwarts, in case of an attack.

Most of the surviving French students lived in the castle in the holidays because it was safer. And it was easier for the parents to live in the large castle, then taking the risk going to and from the school.

To make sure that there were no spies, everyone in Slytherin was put under truth potions. The interrogators were quit surprised when Malfoy said that he had no intention to follow the Dark lord. Even though his family was known to dislike muggles, he found some of their inventions fascinating. He didn't mind half bloods or muggleborns that much, he only had a strong dislike for Granger.

Nobody even _considered_ the thought that there might be spies in the others houses.

"The link trough his scar with the Dark lord has been removed somehow. Without the magic behind it, the scar healed like any other normal scar, and thus you can barely see that it is there."

Dumbledore didn't mind small changes to his plans, but the mind link was a big part of his plan.

"When will he wake up?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know sir." Poppy said. Everyone looked at Dumbledore as he changed his plans and waited for their next orders.

"Mr. And Miss Gainsborough, I would like you to join my Order. Both of your talents would help us greatly." This was said in a tone of voice that would not tolerate refusal. To Palom and Porom, this was one mistake to many, no one ordered Palom and Porom around! And that included a stupid old man hungry for power.

For the first time in many years, Palom tried to calm Porom down or she would blow their cover.

"We're sorry Headmaster, but our job is to help injured children. We are to busy to help your order." Palom said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a lie, they had to help Ashura, not work for this fool.

"Then I'm every sorry that I have to do this." Picking up his wand Dumbledore said a quite Obliviate, not knowing that both twins were immune to that curse.

"Palom, Porom, I want you to head back to the infirmary and keep an eye out on the boy." Poppy said, her tone leaving no room for argument. Like one, the twins nodded their heads and headed for the door. Once out the door and down the stairs, the twins turned to each other and smiled.

No one noticed that there were two orbs missing from Dumbledore's desk.

* * *

"My dear McGonagall, I want you to make sure our little discovery doesn't become public knowledge just yet. If Voldmort was to know right now… well, lets not think about it." Dumbledore said a few minutes after the twins left.

"Of course." Professor McGonagall faithfully said. While she didn't agree with most of his ideas, she was still loyal and loved Albus Dumbledore, he had given her hope when she lost it and was the Hero of the Light for two wars.

"When can I see my husband?" Grinny asked, not caring when Ron throw her a dirty look, for nearly four months now Ginny hadn't had someone to warm her bed, and she needed some action. The answer to her troubles was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing, waiting for her.

"In a few days, my dear." Was all Dumbledore said.

"Granddad, when and who will be taking Potter to Diagon Alley?" Hermonie asked, always the practical one.

"Why, you will my dear girl. Harry Potter doesn't know the fortune his family left him, so there will be no troubles to carry on using his money for the Order. I wish I could just get my hands on the family vaults, just think about all the hidden treasure sitting down there." Because his own brother disowned him, Albus couldn't get his hands on much money, running a school and being a war hero hardly paid anything. So he decided to use his weapons money, Harry Potter wouldn't live past the war, dying because of the prophesy so instead of the money being wasted, Dumbledore told the goblins that he was Harrys' guardian.

He used the money to pay for everything, to keep Fudge as Minster, to pay his order members, the poor Weasley family, although the older sons got money from other places and kept away from their family. But there were two things Dumbledore didn't know.

One was that Sirius Black went to the goblins after he was told where the money was coming form and made a deal with them. Dumbledore had become too arrogant and angered the goblins, they couldn't stop Dumbledore form taking Harry Potter's money, but they were making a bill, so that when Harry came and collect his money and heard his parents' Will, he would know all about the money being stolen; it would also be told to the press, blackening the Dumbledore name. Sirius would also make Harry his heir, making him the second richest person in England.

The second was that his precious prophecy was false. Trelawney had came form a long line of Seers, but unlike her ancestors she had never had anything even close to a prophecy or seem a glimpse of the future. Because she was in desperate need of a house and job, she applied to Hogwarts, but as Dumbledore was about to leave, she faked the prophecy, knowing that her interview had failed it was her only hope of getting a job. She didn't know that Dumbledore would take her seriously, she couldn't imagine what would happen. Growing up around Seers teaches one how people change when they have a vision, if you pay close attention you can easily copy the action and become a Seer.

"Professor, can I take Harry as well, he is my godson." Sirius asked. He had missed all the fun of watching his godson grow up and wanted to get to know him. Without thinking Dumbledore agreed.

He didn't think about what could go wrong.

* * *

Opening his eyes, all Ashura could see was white. Not the soft almost glowing white of his Room, but the harsh, bight white that reminded him of Balamb Garden's Infirmary. H started to think about whom he had last pissed off enough to land him in the Infirmary before he remembered that he had been put to sleep to guard the Great General and his followers. So that just left one question.

Where in the name of Shiva was he?

"Here, drink this." The familiar voice thrust a pale green potion into his hand; glowing green eyes looked down at him form a familiar face.

"I know you." He said, his voice slurred like he drank to much alcohol.

"I should hope so. You locked away my greatest enemy and dated my adopted son." The green eyed, blonde hair blob said.

"Cloud!" Ashura yelled, jumping up into a sitting position. Looking around he tried to figure out where he was. The room was made from a pale yellow stone; the yellow was likely from age and not the original colour. The room was rectangle shaped, with impossible large oak doors on the far wall and a set of smaller oak doors opposite them. The long wall in front of him was covered in sleeping portraits, the even raise and fall of their chest telling him that they moved. Looking behind him he saw that the wall was mostly evenly placed windows, letting as much natural light as possible in. There were twenty-four single beds in the room, twelve on each wall, the open curtain's around each bed showing that privacy was possible, unlike other hospitals he had been in. If this was a hospital, that meant one of the smaller doors let to an office and the other should lead to a bathroom of some short. It also suggested that a nurse or doctor was around somewhere.

Even before having his horn removed, Ashura never got along with doctors. They where fine until it came to healing himself. Somehow his father Zidane had given him a fear of needles, and from his experience wherever there were needles there was always doctors'. Whenever he had to wake up after guarding the General form being awoken, a doctor would tell him that he hadn't had any shots and needed them so he didn't get sick. They never wondered how he could be alive if he never had any shots in the first place.

It was also his bad luck to get perverted doctors, whom no matter what wanted him to take of his shirt. So because of this small fact, Ashura tended to stay away from healers and heal himself, but there was a small list of who he would let heal him if he couldn't do it himself.

Cloud, seeing his discomfort, decided to take pity on him. "Palom and Porom are around, they had to go see someone quickly, but should be back soon. They'll be happy to know you're awake." Clouds' voice was just as he remembered it to be. Soft and quite.

But at the same time, it was strong and somehow it made you listen to him, no matter what. Squall's voice was like that. They were both so alike, they could have been brothers in a past life. The bright glow in his eyes told Ashura that Cloud was released form the planets Life Stream recently, the Mako in his blood was strong and ready for a fight.

While Clouds' body was the same as when he was twenty-three Ashura knew that he was only a few millennia younger then the planet. He had seen it be reborn countless times and had been there in its time of need. He had seen all his friends die and become Aeons, true Guardians of the planet, and watch as time became nothing to them, as their memorise slowly faded. Every few hundred years, Cloud was allowed to walk on the planet surface for a year, for in the Life Stream he could watch and learn what happened to the people who walked on it. If he were to always walk on the surface, people would quickly notice that he was different, that he never aged and he wouldn't have any strength for the Mako would weaken.

"Where's Carbuncle?" he asked, glad his body was working properly again and that the stiffness was gone. "The headmaster had him taken out side, for someone to study, I think." Was all he said. "Wait, Headmaster? Please don't tell me I'm in a school." Ashura begged.

"What should I tell you then?" Cloud asked, a small true smile on his face. "God damn it, I've had enough with schools." Ashura muttered.

"Well, you should be happy that your mate is here. Or will be in a week when the school term starts." Cloud knew how important Ashura's mate was to him. Because Ashura was born in a time with no Summoners, he was sent to a time where there was, but then something went wrong and the Aeons couldn't sent him back to his right time, so he had to wait until it was his true time. To save him from loneliness, the Aeons created him a mate, someone who would always be there for him and share his memories. Every five hundred years, his mate would be reborn, but would always have blond hair and blue eyes; the sex of his mate constantly changes, which could be a pain.

"The Orbs!" Ashura shouted, bring Cloud out of his thoughts.

"What about them?" he asked. Cloud didn't know what was in the two orbs, just knew that they where important to him.

"Where are they?" he asked, each second looking more and more panicked.

"Don't worry, the Headmaster has them, but Palom and Porom will bring them back." Cloud knew that the wizards would tell him about his 'past' and about the magical world, but they would give a bias view, so he decided to tell Ashura everything he knew.

"Ashura, you should know that this is your right time. You have a godfather who loves you and misses you, he's had a hard life but he knew your birth parents. The magic users, wizards they call themselves used your mothers, Queen Garnet's idea of using goblins to look after their money, from what I've seen they still have all of your things and the accounts your birth parents left you when they were murdered. The headmaster was going to leave you with an aunt who hated your mother and use you as a weapon, you must be careful around him, he is more then he seems…" For the next half and hour Cloud told Ashura about what happened to his parents and about Voldermort; but unlike what the wizards would do, Cloud told him the reasons why Voldermort might have become a dark wizard.

* * *

Before heading back to the Hospital Wing, Porom decided to make a quick detour. "Palom, Ashura hasn't eaten in years, why don't you run to the kitchen and get some food." She told her older brother.

"What! Why not just ask one of those House-elves?" he asked.

"Because I don't trust them. If they saw that Ashura was awake, they would tell Dumbledore, you know that he uses them as spies. I think Ashura should have a few days to rest before he's interrogated." She said in an airy voice.

"Okay, fine. What will you do?"

"I'm going to have Valefor deliver a letter to Vivi." She took a small cream coloured envelope out of her robe's inner pocket. "When the hell did you write that?" he asked.

"When Cloud told us that he was going to get Ashura." They walked in silence until they reached the hall that would take them in different directions, Porom heading up and Palom heading down. They turned to each other and at the same time said:

"Don't be obvious and don't be seen" realising what they did they smiled at each other and went down their paths. They were both lucky that they didn't run into anyone.

All the students that stayed in the summer were all outside enjoying the great weather, swimming in the lake, or ­lying on the ground enjoying the sun.

Porom called down a beautiful male Gyrfalcon which would have no trouble flying to the small island where Vivi lived. Once done she headed back to the Hospital Wing to see her friends, knowing that she would run into her brother on the way there.

Unlike his sister, Palom had some trouble getting the annoying House-elves to let him take a plate of cakes and other sweet treats away form the kitchen without telling them why. In the end he decided to just order them to shut up and not to tell anyone. After that they let him go quietly. He quickly ran though the many halls to join his sister, not caring that the portraits lining the walls were taking about how rude he was for running inside.

Before he knew it he was sliding along the smooth floor to a stop in front of Porom. Seeing the large grin on his face she decided that they needed some fun and said two worlds that caused so much of their problems.

"Race ya."

And they were off. Blood pumping, adrenaline flowing, wind singing passed their ears, it was a rush that no magic could create. Like always they were both evenly matched, feet landing and pushing off at the same time, inhaling and exhaling together, the same manic grins on their face. They passed though the ghosts that roamed the halls, gasping at the cold feeling it caused. They dodged out of the way of the objects that Peeves throw at them, hearing the shouts of the portraits as their paintings got covered in a lime green sludge. They leapt over anything lying on the floor instead of going around it. Before long they were laughing like young children as they both touched the large oak doors that lead into the Hospital Wing.

"First!" they both shouted happy. That was the most fun they had in years. Life in the castle could get very boring for the thirty millennia old twins. Opening the door they walked in like they hadn't just been running as if their life depended on it.

"Honey, we're home." Palom said sarcastically, not noticing that Ashura was awake. "Your awake!" Porom yelled, before throwing herself onto Ashura for a hug.

"Porom, let him go so he can breath." Palom said in mock annoyance. Porom just poked her tongue out at him and hugged Ashura harder. "I see you have food." Cloud said. He knew of Ashura's sweet tooth and knew this would make him happy.

"Yup, a mix of cake, chocolate, sweet fruit and other such nice things that rot your teeth." He said with a smile, holding out the tray for Ashura to take something. Just as they were about to talk what had happened in the last few years, the large doors banged open.

* * *

Again, a big thanks to Kingdark.


End file.
